Love Hurts
by inspiredandmotivated
Summary: Blaine knew. He knew about his feelings for him but he just chose to ignore it. Instead, he started dating Tina - the exact same Tina that stole all his solos and all his friends. Well, Kurt has had enough. There was obviously nothing in Lima for him so why should he waste his time there when he could live a happier life elsewhere? Eventual Klaine


_**Blaine knew. He knew about his feelings for him but he just chose to ignore it. Instead, he started dating Tina - the exact same Tina that stole all his solos and all his friends. Well, Kurt has had enough. There was obviously nothing in Lima for him so why should he waste his time there when he could live a happier life elsewhere? Eventual Klaine**_

**A/N: This is all basically from BIOTA onwards but I'm not really looking to follow any storyline. However, having said that, in this fic, it will be Tina that Blaine will date, not Rachel, just to keep in tune with what has been happening in recent episodes. I'll keep close to the one from previous seasons but ultimately, don't expect me to add the same dialogues or have the characters act in the same way. I guess you can say that this is going to be AU because there would be little to no reference to the actual plot of the story but it won't be too different. At least I don't think so anyway? There will be no new characters on this story, not right now at least. I'll be dwelling back to the original glee, so about season 1-3 glee? Blaine isn't at McKinley yet and him and Kurt are still attending Dalton.**

**Anyway, I am sorry for my long absence but I have had so much work and I have literally had no time to write anything! I would go on about how sorry I am but no one is probably going to read this anyway so I'm not going to waste my time. If you want to ask me anything, feel free to PM me. For details about my other stories, look at my profile. It's not long but it explains what I'll be doing with my other stories :)**

* * *

That was the final straw for Kurt.

Watching Blaine lean into kiss Tina, which then eventually progressed more into a make out session, struck him deep and all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and bawl his eyes out. What did he ever do to deserve this? He had always been a good child; he never bullied anyone or disobeyed his parents. So why was everything just turning against him? He sighed and kept his tears in bay, knowing full well that everyone in the same room as him would take Tina's side within a heartbeat if he ever stepped out of line and challenged her. All of the New Directions and Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were there to 'bond', as Tina so forwardly put it. In front of Kurt's eyes, he could see exactly what Tina had in mind. Of course she would try to sabotage Kurt's lack of relationship and connection with Blaine even further by adding herself onto the equation and practically subtracting Kurt completely. What happened to being friends and having each other's back?

Kurt didn't even want to find out. While everyone was too busy screaming and yelling, Kurt stood up and headed towards the table where the spiked punch patiently sat. No one even heard him get up and leave the circle and that alone made him just want to die. No one cared about him and this was obvious by the way that people paid no attention to what he does around the place. He could probably hang himself right there and then and no one would even notice it until the next morning, and even then, they probably won't even shed a tear because he was Kurt. Lonely, defenceless, 'faggy' Kurt.

"For someone as headstrong as you are, or I thought you were, you are not being very... I don't know, strong right now." Santana started, coming up from behind the boy and laying a gentle, friendly hand on Kurt's shoulder. Even though the glee club kept quiet and only civil most of the time with Kurt, Santana had always admired the boy. He was definitely strong. Underneath all the tough posture, she could practically see him crumble slowly but surely, yet he remained to be optimistic and happy about life. The jocks at school may throw slushies at him, call him derogatory names and insult his every move but he still faces his day with a smile. Sure, every single time he locked eyes with a jock, Kurt would shudder in fear and gulp nervously but nonetheless, he always seemed to end the day with no traces of depression or loneliness on his face. For that, Santana admired him. However, even she, the cruel, heartless bitch of Lima, had to admit that there was always going to be something that causes a person to break down and she could tell that seeing the love of his life and his supposed best friend make out in front of him was Kurt's weakness. "Come on, let's go back to mine and you can let all your feelings out to me. I know I'm probably not your first choice but I promise you that I will be serious and keep all this quiet. Heck, if you want, I can bring Quinn and Brittany along. I know how much you love those two!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana." Kurt tried to play it off but the crack in his voice and the tears flooding his eyes begged to differ, immediately causing him to give up and just nod. "Are you sure? I don't want to bore you with my life problems."

"Absolutely!" Santana reassured him, giving him a loose hug since she knew that Kurt probably needed a few minutes to gather himself first anyway. "I'll be back, let me get Quinn and Brittany, and we'll get going. We'll meet you outside by my car?"

Kurt just nodded, his eyes wandering back to Tina and Blaine who were now singing to each other in a loving way. As he watched Santana walk off to get Brittany and Quinn, he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to get himself a drink (water, of course) before heading out to meet the three cheerleaders by the Latina's car. Walking up to the kitchen to get himself some water proved to be even harder than he thought it would since he felt numb all over. He couldn't even begin to decipher what he was going through because he felt stupid for even making it seem like a big deal when someone might look at it and handle the situation with ease. Could anyone blame him though? The love of his life - who happened to know about his feelings for him - rejected him and is now choosing a _girl_ over him. So much for the out and proud term that Blaine used to always describe himself.

Once he got up to the kitchen and got himself a drink, he was about to walk out the kitchen and out the house when a drunk, hyper Blaine entered the room and blocked Kurt from leaving the room. "Hey Kurt! Where you going?" Blaine excitedly shouted, clearly showing that he may have had a bit too much to drink but then again, Blaine was usually hyper anyway. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, can you move?" Kurt sighed out, crossing his arms in front of Blaine, not even bothered about the fact that he was probably being a bitch at that moment. He had had enough and just wanted to let it all out. He didn't even care that it was Santana. To be fair to the girl though, she had been one of the only people to openly choose Berry over him. While everyone in glee club loudly declared their choice of sides, Santana, along with Quinn, Brittany and Puck, remained mum on the topic, opting to roll their eyes at the immaturity of everyone within the club instead. It was true - no one should have chosen a side, especially since everyone was so intent on making sure that they worked as a team for the upcoming competitions.

"No, why don't you stay with me here? I'm sure my girlfriend, Tina, won't mind you staying!" The curly-haired Warbler happily exclaimed, thinking that Kurt would also be happy to hear that but frowned when he saw the boy close his eyes and take a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Blaine. Don't worry about it." Kurt coldly replied, the urge to cry and scream becoming too unbearable for him. Girlfriend? Since when did that fucking happen? Was Blaine being a secretive bastard or was that make out session too good for him to just remain friends with her? Well, either way, if he didn't get out of the house soon, someone would probably have to call the police because he was committing assault to his fellow 'friend', Miss Tina Cohen-Chang.

"No, Kurt." Blaine stubbornly whined, rushing up to hug Kurt but frowning and pulling away when Kurt didn't do the same.

"BLAINE! Where are you?" Tina shrieked in her annoying, loud voice, making Kurt want to glue it shut to make the world a better place. "I need my boyfriend with me. I don't have anyone to steal kisses with."

So Kurt guessed that they were officially together then, considering that they both called each other as boyfriend/girlfriend. God, that stung. Since when have they been together? Kurt didn't want to admit it but he was a bit embarrassed to know that the person he had been crushing on and referred to as the love of his life was going out with this (ex) best friend, whom all but declared that she will make his life a living hell. Where did that even come from? The two were never friends, fair enough, but the worst that Kurt referred to her professionally was 'rival', not 'enemy' or 'nemesis'. Whatever her reason was, Kurt did not want to wait in the same room as them any longer.

"Oh yeah, Kurt, did you know me and Tina are going out? We started going out after I crashed into her as I walked out the café where you confessed your love for me." Blaine explained with a smile on his face and it was as if he didn't just realise that what he said broke Kurt's heart as he continued to babble on and grab onto Tina's hand. "I didn't really feel bad because I never liked you. I mean, we were friends and all but I couldn't really see myself being with someone like you, you know? Besides, I've never really tried to find out if I'm just gay or if I'm also bisexual so I decided to try this whole thing out and I got to say, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Okay, ouch." Kurt whispered quietly enough so that Tina and Blaine didn't hear him but it clearly symbolised his inner pain trying to cope with the fact that the person he loved (he had gone past the liking stage long ago) just basically ripped his heart out his chest and stamped on it verbally. "Listen, I really have to go now. I will see you two around..." His voice trailed off as he pushed forcefully past Blaine and Tina, using his long legs to sprint out the door to where Santana, Quinn and Brittany were all waiting patiently for him before he allowed the tears to fall freely.

"Shit." Quinn muttered with wide eyes, immediately rushing up to Kurt and hugging him tightly. What many people did not know was that her and Kurt had always been close since they were babies. Not just that, but her family and Kurt's had always been there for each other. When Quinn got pregnant and her father kicked her out of the house, she came to stay with Kurt and Burt until she was allowed back. Similarly, when Kurt first told Burt that he was gay, he spent a few nights with the Fabrays to make sure that his dad was able to soak it all in first before he decided to show his face again. Bottom line was that their family had always been friends and it shouldn't come off as a surprise to many that they were close. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Tina- Blaine- Dating!" Kurt cried out incoherently, allowing Quinn to caress his back in a motherly way while Santana looked at him with sympathetic eyes and Brittany looked just about ready to storm into the house and punch both Tina and Blaine hard. People also probably didn't know that Brittany and Kurt were also quite close, often having sleepovers with just the both of them and even going shopping together when they had time. Therefore, like his situation with Quinn, people would be surprised to know that the resident gay was close to the blonde cheerleader because they usually kept their friendship on the down low. It wasn't like it was intentional; both Brittany and Quinn have openly voiced their friendship with Kurt multiple times before but people just didn't pay attention because it was Kurt and everybody hated him. This infuriated both blondes to no end but knew that they cannot do anything about it without causing any trouble. Ultimately, they decided that they should just aim to keep Kurt safe and happy rather than having to knock some sense into everyone's heads that they were in fact friends.

"That son of a bitch." Santana gritted her teeth in disgust. After everything Kurt had been through, that hobbit just had to make things even worse. Seriously, what kind of asshole would do such a thing? She knew that he was well aware of Kurt's feelings for him but rejected him anyway because he was no good at romance and then suddenly, boom. He looked in love with Tina, looked being the keyword there since he wasn't really in love with her. She had a theory that he was in love with the thought of being straight and in love with someone like Tina because they shared the same interests but nonetheless, it was stupid, heartless and cruel. And that was coming from the devil herself. Sure, she may not be as close to Kurt as Quinn and Brittany were but they were still friends: they talked, they texted, they hung out every now and again. Anyone who knows her would know not to mess with any of her friends because she would sure as hell go apeshit on their asses and it was quite obvious to her that Tina was practically begging her to do just that. Well, invitation accepted.

* * *

"How could he? He told me that he didn't even feel bad because he never liked me?" Kurt sniffed, staring into the ceiling above him. They had gone straight to Santana's after Kurt ran out crying and they figured out that instead of doing everything they can to cheer the pale boy up, they should just let him vent his feelings and offer their opinions if applicable. They were debating whether to go to Brittany's or Quinn's because Kurt might've felt more comfortable in a familiar environment but after much discussion and thought, they decided that it would be a bad idea to bring Kurt to both houses because both sets of parents are rather fond of Kurt and would automatically ask questions if and when they find Kurt in such a state. Santana's parents were out of town so they chose to make her house their destination to make sure that they get the peace and quiet they need. Kurt was still fragile and people, especially parents who will most likely let Burt know, asking would probably just set him off again so it was the best idea to stay at Santana's.

"That asshole!" Quinn angrily fumed.

"I can't believe that. How could he be so mean and heartless?! Walking out of the same café he told you he didn't like you that way and then finding someone else to date right there and then? What kind of bullshit is he trying to sell there?" Santana growled dangerously. Someone better be there when she next sees the hobbit couple because otherwise, all hell will break lose and she was going to make sure to cause pain.

"Kurtie, you deserve better than him." Brittany added in, resting her head on Kurt's shoulders and letting out a few tears herself. Why was everyone so mean to her Kurtie? He was the bestest friend that anyone could ever have!

"I agree with Brittany. You don't need that fucking hobbit, you'll be better off with someone who can actually admit that he likes you, someone who isn't oblivious to your feelings and will love you in the same way as you love them." Santana expanded, walking over to her bed where Kurt and Brittany were laying down on and sitting down, crossing her legs and twirling her hair with her slim finger. She began to wonder what the hell possessed Blaine to do such a thing to Kurt. He basically led the guy on and when he had him where he wanted him, he let the bomb go off by practically rejecting him then suddenly, he added to the effects of said bomb by going out with one of Kurt's friends? Now that was fucking cruel.

"I know but I just really liked him, you know? I mean, I had a crush on Finn and Sam but I never fell in love with them like I did with Blaine and it just really hurts. It hurts to know that someone who you love went for someone who you are close to instead. It's not helping at all that Tina agreed to it after all the times I've been telling her about how much I liked Blaine. I can't talk to anyone else about this either because you guys know that everyone in glee club favours Tina over me. If I try to shred her to pieces through my words, they will do the same with me but the only difference is that she has people on her side but I don't. Do you know how depressing that is? Back at McKinley, everyone hated me because of my sexuality and now that I'm at Dalton, I feel like everyone sees me as this broken person who no one dares to approach. Blaine is my only friend there; the other Warblers are only friends with me through him, I've not actually made my own friends, other than Nick and Jeff." Kurt sobbed quietly, his eyes becoming sore from all the crying he had been doing. He was tired of being weak but everything was going in the wrong direction. Life just hated him, he knew it. It was true though, Nick and Jeff are the only ones who cared enough to get to know him well enough for him to consider them as true friends. The others just looked at him as 'Blaine's friend', not Kurt Hummel, and that wounded him because he had been trying so hard to be his own person but he obviously wasn't succeeding considering everyone looked at him the same way they did when he first came to the school.

"Awe sweetie!" Quinn cooed out, shaking her head inwardly at Blaine's stupid antics. Seriously, playing with someone's heart was just uncool and downright nasty. She wanted to punch Blaine into next week and leave an everlasting impression that she didn't like him but she figured Kurt wouldn't want that so she was willing to keep her anger at bay, for now at least.

_Ring!_

Their heads all snapped to the table where Kurt's phone laid vibrating, signalling that someone was calling him. Reluctantly getting up from the bed considering he was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, he walked over to the table and grabbed his phone to look at the caller ID. Sighing when he saw that it was Mercedes, he slid his iPhone screen to answer the call and prepared himself for the worst. And just as he suspected, Mercedes greeted him by shouting down the phone angrily. He seriously wasn't in the mood for this.

"Kurt! How could you be so rude to Tina and Blaine?" Mercedes seethed down the phone.

"What did I do wrong now?" Kurt responded tiredly. He really was tired from dealing with everyone's shit and he just needed a rest if he was being completely honest with himself. Everything was becoming too much for him to handle and he needed a (safe, thank you very much) escape.

"Don't get sassy with me. Tina told us about how you just stormed out the house while she was talking to you and about how that really upset her because she thought you two were friends and can tell each other anything. That was so cruel, Kurt. Why would you do that to your friend? You're probably shaking your head at me right now for getting mad at this but you know what? I don't give a fuck anymore. Let me tell you this, everyone in the glee club was happy to see you leave and we felt sorry for Dalton because they were going to be gaining you. You always asked us why we would rather choose Tina over you? Well, you're a rude, heartless, self-conceited, arrogant, little bitch." Mercedes shouted down the phone so loud that even the trio behind Kurt heard every word she said and gasped and growled as the diva went on. "Good-fucking-bye. I hope you're happy now crushing Tina's heart by practically telling her that you don't want to be friends anymore. You're the worst friend ever."

And with that, Mercedes hung up, not even giving Kurt a chance to talk and say his side of the story. He had seen Mercedes drinking at the party but considering how clear her speech was during their short phone call, she sounded sober with no traces of alcohol in her system. Naturally, that made Kurt feel even worse. He was already depressed about the whole Blaine-Tina situation and what Mercedes just told him added onto it. Did the glee club really hate him that much? Did they all share the same sentiment about him? He knew he was a bitch but it was with reason, he had never been bitchy to anyone in the glee club other than a few snarky comments about their outfits. So why did everyone suddenly hate him?

"Kurt..." Quinn shook her head with tears falling from her own eyes now as she watched Kurt cry harder than before and shake uncontrollably. "I can definitely assure you that me, Santana, Brittany and even Puck never said anything like that. That fucking bitch deserves to be slapped in the face right now, I can't believe she said that! Are you okay?"

Instead of replying, the porcelain skinned boy just shook his head and broke down on the floor, wailing and crying.

The three girls immediately ran to his side, hugging him and trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay but Kurt didn't listen. Don't get him wrong, he loved the three especially after their support that night but this was something that was going to stay with him. He couldn't just forget about it that easily because it did strike him in the heart. First, it was Blaine and now the rest of the glee club, excluding the three cheerleaders and Puck, decided to join along the 'Make Kurt Hummel feel bad about living in this world' bandwagon and this was just pushing his buttons now.

Suddenly, something deep within him opened up and his tears stopped in an instant, as did his sobs and wailing. Before he knew it, he was staring back at the girls' confused eyes and taking a deep breath. "I feel like this place hates me. I never thought I would say this but maybe it's time I moved somewhere else and start anew with life. It would do me and everyone else some good."

"Kurt, no." Santana whispered while the other two blonde cheerleaders gasped and shook their head.

"It's pretty obvious that everyone here hates me and I just really need to get away from here. Maybe there is another place that will accept me with open arms." Kurt replied, his voice numb and emotionless, causing the three girls to get worried. "I'll run through this with my dad tomorrow but I- I definitely appreciate you girls being here to support me." At this, Kurt's voice cracked and despite the initial tough, blank persona he put on temporarily, the girls could clearly see that he was breaking bit by bit. Looking at each other, they nodded and thought that maybe it would be best for Kurt to move away and go to a place where he would actually be treated as equal and welcomed into the community because McKinley and Lima sure weren't doing that.

"Okay. We agree with you but you have to promise to keep in touch with us. We really do care about you, Kurt, and we want to be here for you even if you'll be moving away." Quinn spoke on behalf of the other two girls as well, each of them giving him a watery smile. "We'll miss you. When are you planning on leaving?"

"Of course, I would never dream of leaving you guys after everything you've done for me tonight and in the past! Like I said, I will talk to my dad about this tomorrow but he should be okay with it since he had been the one urging me for us to move somewhere else to escape from all this negativity here." Kurt replied. "I guess we would most likely be moving to New York considering I've always dreamed of moving there in the future and my French grandparents, so from my mother's side, live there so we won't have to worry about accommodation at all. I can promise you girls that I will remain in contact with you three for definite after I leave and that is a promise I intend on keeping!" With this, he hugged the girls tightly to which they responded by doing the same back to him. They decided to spend the rest of the night together as a quartet, doing things that one would do in a sleepover. They might as well cherish their last night, possibly, together and with smiles on their faces rather than focusing on the events that took place earlier before. That can wait. For now, they just focused on making happy memories before Kurt left for New York within the next month or so.

Kurt decided that the more he thought about it all, the more ready he became to move. He was ready for this.

He was ready to move on and leave every bit of negativity he had endured through before here at Lima. He was finally ready to start a new life.

New York, get ready because Kurt Hummel was coming to take over.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter of this story done! Let me know how you think by reviewing because these are very much appreciated and I use these as motivation to write ;) Sorry for any mistakes and errors! I'm not sure when I will next update but I will probably focus more on this story than my others for now so it shouldn't be too long. School is very difficult and overwhelming though so it might be a while. Maybe a month or so? Still, I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Quick question though! I am thinking that since Kurt is moving, a new love interest should be involved in his life somehow. Klaine will be endgame but I'm open to suggestions on who Kurt's love interest should be for the meantime. I'm open to crossovers if I get sufficient reviews asking for this, as long as I know who they are! Not that it would matter anyway since I would probably make them OOC but I still want to know them before I start writing about them haha!**

**Again, let me know through a review what you think!**


End file.
